Liquid crystal display devices include the transmission-type liquid crystal display device which utilizes backlight from behind the display panel as a light source for displaying, the reflection-type liquid crystal display device which utilizes reflected light of external light, and the transflective-type liquid crystal display device which utilizes both external light and backlight as light sources. The reflection-type liquid crystal display device and the transflective-type liquid crystal display device are characterized in that they have smaller power consumptions than that of the transmission-type liquid crystal display device, and their displayed images are easy to see in a bright place. The transflective-type liquid crystal display device is characterized in that the display is easier to see than that of the reflection-type liquid crystal display device, even in a dark place.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view of an active matrix substrate 100 in a conventional reflection-type liquid crystal display device (e.g., Patent Document 1).
As show in FIG. 15, the active matrix substrate 100 includes an insulative substrate 101, as well as a gate layer 102, a gate insulating layer 104, a semiconductor layer 106, a metal layer 108, and a reflective layer 110, which are stacked on the insulative substrate 101. After being stacked on the insulative substrate 101, the gate layer 102, the gate insulating layer 104, the semiconductor layer 106, and a metal layer 108 are subjected to etching by using one mask, thus being formed so as to have an island-like multilayer structure. Thereafter, the reflective layer 110 is formed on this multilayer structure, whereby a reflective layer 112 having recesses/protrusions is formed. Although not shown, transparent electrodes, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter substrate (CF substrate), and the like are formed above the active matrix substrate 100.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-54318